Survival
by BabbWritings
Summary: A short 'Theatre In Education' piece i've written based on Motor Nuerone Disease. It shows the effects that the disease can have on families and the decrease in ones life.


**Survival**

Written by Nathan Babb

**Cast List**

Jonathon Andrews - Lead Male. Contracts Motor Neurone Disease. About 20 years old. Has a crush on Alex - Male

Janet Andrews - Early 40's. Mother of Jonathon. Kills herself because of incapability - Female

Jack Andrews - Middle 40's. Father of Jonathon. Jonathan's Carer - Male

Liam France - Jonathon's Best Friend - Male

Alex Graham - Another friend of Jonathon's. Jonathon's Girlfriend - Female

Harry Longford - Jonathon's Boss - Male

Polly Kettle - Jonathon's work colleague - (Male or Female)

Kelly Terry - Famous Pop Star - Female

Doctor Talbot - Doctor who tells the family about the disease - (Male or Female)

**Extras**

Paramedic 1 - Paramedic - (Male or Female)

Paramedic 2 - Paramedic - (Male or Female)

**Survival **

Scene 1 – Empty Stage

Janet and Jonathon are standing on stage in two blue spotlights to resemble ghosts.

JANET: I remember when our Jonathon was born. He was a cute little baby. Jack didn't help much. Jonathon was more mine than his (laughs). Jonathon was a heavy baby weighing 7lbs. But he was mine. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I remember when he used to cry this song I sung to him. (Singing) I like the flowers… I like the daffodils…. I like the mountains… I like the rolling hills… I like the fireside when the lights are low… singin'a doo wapa doo wapa doo wapa day…

_She repeats this verse whilst Jonathon says the following getting more emotional each verse_

JONATHON: My mom used to say how cute I was when I was a baby. She used to tell me the stories of everyone coming up to me when I was in the pushchair. Every time she went out everyone came up to me. (Pause).Me. I've even saw pictures. I was a chubby baby. I wouldn't say cute. But hey? Look what happened to me. I'm the sexiest man alive now. She told me the stories of when I used to cry this song always seemed to shut me up. I think it went like this. (Singing) I like the flowers…. I like the daffodils… I like the mountains… I like the rolling hills… I like the fireside when the lights are low… singin'a doo wapa doo wapa doo wapa day…

_He repeats this verse whilst Janet says the following getting more emotional each verse_

JANET: As he got older I taught him some moves to it. They went like this. I like the flowers…. I like the daffodils… I like the mountains… I like the rolling hills… I like the fireside when the lights are low… singin'a doo wapa doo wapa doo wapa day… He used to love that song. And then he grew up. He was a lovely young lad, doing well in school, just like his dad. Jack.

_Lights go off Janet_

JONATHON: I remember the moves mom taught me. They went something like this.(Singing) I like the flowers…. I like the daffodils… I like the mountains… I like the rolling hills… I like the fireside when the lights are low… singin'a doo wapa doo wapa doo wapa day… I remember always getting good grades at school just like my dad, Jack. And then going and getting a great paying job working in a toy manufacturers

_Lights go off Jonathon and come back up on Janet_

JANET: He was a great young chap, got promoted early, made great friends and got a lovely girlfriend. Alex her name was. When Jonathon first told me her name I thought he was gay. But after meeting her she was lovely. Everything was going great for him; he had a great life, great family. Everything.

JONATHON: Mom kept telling me what a great young chap I was, especially when I got my promotion. I made great friends and had the most beautiful girlfriend ever. She wasn't just a girlfriend, but a best friend too. Alex her name was. Mom thought I was gay when I first told her, her name, but mom thought she was lovely after meeting her. Everything was going great for me. I had a great life, great job, great family. Everything. (Pause)

BOTH: And that's when it happened

Lights Fade

Scene 2 – Jonathon's Home

In the kitchen. Janet is cooking breakfast before Jonathon goes to school.

JANET: Jonathon! Jack! Breakfast! I don't know. What are they like? They're never up on time, always late for work. Jonathon! Jack! They'll be down any second now. Always after the third time of calling.

JACK: (Enters, kisses Janet) Morning darling.

JANET: Don't you _"Morning darling" _me, your going to be late for work now. And where's Jonathon?

JACK: Still in bed I think.

**TOGETHER**

**JACK**: Someone's going to have to go up to him and drag him out of bed physically

**JANET**: Jonathon! Breakfast!

JANET: I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's been late for work all week.

JACK: Yeah. I know what you mean. Because of him I've been late all week. (Jonathon enters. neither of them sees him)

JANET: I'm capable of taking him to work you know.

JACK: I like to make sure he's there.

JANET: Are you saying you don't trust me?

JACK: I never said that.

JONATHON: Is that all you two ever do? Argue? I'm sick of it. When are you going to start paying attention to me? I could die tomorrow and neither of you would care. (Storms out the front door)

JANET: No. It isn't like that. Look. (Sighs) Now look what you've done. (Runs upstairs)

JACK: (Grabs piece of toast and shrugs shoulders, and exits)

Lights Fade

Scene 3 – Jonathon's Office

A meeting is taking place in an office of _Righteous Toys Incorporated_. There are 5 chairs set up; Polly, Harry, Alex and Liam are sitting down. One chair is empty. Jonathon strolls in late.

HARRY: So that concludes that item. Next is the –

JONATHON: (Enters) Sorry I'm late. Family again

HARRY: That's everyday this week you've strolled in late Jonathon.

JONATHON: I'm sorry.

HARRY: I want a word with you after this meeting.

JONATHON: Yes Sir.

HARRY: Now the last item on this agenda is the design for the new children's toy, "Little Me" Polly?

POLLY: (Standing up and walking towards a flip chart) Thank You. Now as Harry has just said. "Little Me" is one idea for the name of this new children's toy. It is a little robot designed to do the same as you and me. I haven't yet been given the prototype as it is still under construction, however I should have it by next week's meeting. I just wanted to see what all of you thought. Now (flipping a page) the audience of this toy is for children aged between eight and sixteen. This is a difficult target to achieve as there is a real range of interests between these ages but I'm sure we can pull it off. We decided on this age range as sixteen year olds are going through puberty and are possibly lazy, therefore they would have a robot to do some of the jobs that they can't be bothered to do. We chose eight as the minimum as they would be old enough to understand what it does and they're not too young to ignore it and completely ruin it. The rough price estimate is around £90 as it will cost a lot of money to manufacture because of the complications of the toy itself. (Flipping a page) This is what the prototype will look like? It will be around 24 inches high and about 10 inches wide. Are there any other ideas on possible names? (No-one says anything) No-one? Well that's settled then. Little Me is the name of this toy. Harry?

HARRY: Thank you Polly. (Polly sits down) As Polly was saying, this toy is not cheap to manufacture however we are certain we will make a profit off it. Is anyone in denial? (no-one answers) Well that's, that then after we see the prototype we will make a final decision on whether to put it into production or not. Meeting closed. (Everyone gets up and starts to leave). Jonathon stay there please. (After everyone has left) Now Jonathon as you know, we expect the best from all of the staff here and I and the rest of the team feel that you are not doing your best. All the rest of the team are all punctual, arrive on time. You don't. Everyday this week you have arrived late and we will not tolerate anymore. If you're late once more then I feel I have no choice but to let you go. I'm sorry. (Exits, leaving Jonathon sitting on his own, in enter Alex and Liam.)

LIAM: Sorry mate.

ALEX: We've just overheard what he was saying.

LIAM: That's harsh man.

JONATHON: Cheers guys. I couldn't ask for better friends. It's just I can't help being late at the minute. All my parents ever do is argue and with my birthday coming up... I don't think I'll be getting anything this year. It's my 21st as well. It's just not fair.

ALEX: Yeah I understand. My parents argue all the time too.

LIAM: Mine don't but my brothers are always fighting.

JONATHON: What is it with families and arguing? No-one has it easy these days. I bet Harry doesn't have all this. That's why he doesn't understand. That's why he's always having a go at all of us. And now I'm about to be fired because of my family. I better get back to work. See you later guys. Bye Alex (he gives her a nervous smile and exits)

Lights Fade

Scene 4 – Jonathon's Home. After Work.

Janet is sitting in the living room. Watching TV.

JANET: What time is it? (Looks at watch) Half past five. They should be home soon. I'll better go and put the tea on (exits).

_Jonathon enters and walks into a living room _

JONATHON: It's not fair. My whole life is unfair. Because of my family I'm about to get fired. It's not fair.

JANET: (Enters) Had a good day son?

JONATHON: Don't start. Because of you and dad arguing, making me late, I'm about to get fired.

JANET: Oh son, I'm sorry. It's not our fault. We don't mean –

JONATHON: Don't come with all that rubbish mom. You can help every bit of it. And have you forgotten about my birthday on Monday? My 21st?

JANET: No son, of course not.

JONATHON: What ever. (Exits)

JANET: What do I do wrong? (Sighs)

_Jack enters. _

JANET: Oh hello, love. Good day?

JACK: Yeah I guess so. (Jonathon appears in the doorway)

JANET: Did you remember it was Jonathon's 21st on Monday?

JACK: Yes. Why did you forget?

JANET: He just reminded me. When are we going to start making an effort Jack? He can't live his whole life without us. He's growing up; he'll be leaving us soon. Who will he have then? No-one (As she exits) Tea will be ready in a few minutes

JONATHON: (Enters) Hello Dad.

JACK: Oh hi Son. How long have you been standing there?

JONATHON: Few minutes.

JACK: Did you hear the conversation?

JONATHON: Yeah.

JACK: I'm sorry son.

JONATHON: When are you two going to start paying attention to me? I haven't had much attention since you started the new job and mom's ignoring me now since I got my promotion.

JACK: I'm sorry son. We'll make sure that you will have the best 21st ever son. I promise.

JONATHON: Promise?

JACK: Promise.

JANET: (Offstage) TEA!

Scene 5 – Empty Stage

Jonathon is standing on stage, in a blue light to resemble him as a ghost.

JONATHON: Because of my family arguing, my boss was about to sack me. The great job I had I was about to loose and I couldn't do anything about it. Life was so unfair. I had no-one to go to. And I still hadn't told Alex I really love her. How could I say it? I thought I'd be able to invite her around for my 21st and tell her then. Yes that's what I decided to do. Dad had promised me the best 21st birthday ever, just spending one day without an argument and with Alex would be the best birthday ever. So I decided to invite her as my birthday drew nearer.

Scene 6 – Jonathon's Home.

Jonathon and Alex are standing in the living room.

JONATHON: Thanks for coming round Alex.

ALEX: No problem. What did you want to ask me?

JONATHON: You know how my 21st is coming up?

ALEX: Yeah. On Monday?

JONATHON: Well, my parents are doing something, and I was wandering if you would like to come round?

ALEX: What are they doing?

JONATHON: Not sure. My dad has just promised that they are going to make my 21st the best birthday I've ever had.

ALEX: Oh right. Yeah I'd love to. Well I'll see you on Monday then.

JONATHON: Yeah Ok then. Bye (He gives another nervous smile)

ALEX: Bye. (Waves bye and exits. Jonathon blushes.)

_The lights fade and then return up on the house full of people. Jonathon enters with Alex._

ALL: Surprise!

JONATHON: Argh! (laughs) Thanks.

ALEX: What do you think Jonathon?

JONATHON: What? Did you do this?

ALEX: After you told me that your parents were doing something for you, I decided to help out.

JONATHON: It's amazing. Thank you. All of you.

_In enter Janet and Jack with a big present_

JACK+JANET: Happy Birthday son!

JONATHON: Is that for me?

JACK: What do you think?

JANET: Aren't you going to open it then?

JONATHON: (Rips open the present. It's a big box. Out of the box pops Kelly Terry, a famous pop star)

KELLY: (Singing) Happy Birthday To You (Everyone starts to join in) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Jonathon. Happy Birthday To You! Hip, Hip!

ALL: Hurray!

KELLY: Hip, Hip!

ALL: Hurray!

KELLY: Hip, Hip!

ALL: Hurray!

KELLY: Now let's get this party started!

(Kelly starts singing and performing and everyone joins in, they slowly start miming being at a party)

JONATHON: Alex can I have a word please?

ALEX: Yeah Sure.

_They both step out of the party_

JONATHON: I just wanted to say thank you for all of this. You shouldn't have.

ALEX: Well I knew that you were having a hard time, with your family and the job and stuff, so I decided to help your parents out and throw a party for you. It was as much them as it was me.

JONATHON: I guess.

ALEX: They should get the thanks not me.

JONATHON: That wasn't the real reason I called you over here.

ALEX: What?

JONATHON: You know that rumour that is going around work... the one about me liking you and you liking me.

ALEX: Yeah

JONATHON: Look. I'm sorry, ignore what I've just. I'm sorry about it; let's get back to the party.

ALEX: No, no. Carry on.

JONATHON: Well. (pause) Look this is stupid. What are you doing Thursday night?

ALEX: (Laughing) Nothing why?

JONATHON: Do you want to go for a drink?

ALEX: I'd love to.

JONATHON: So its a date then? I'll see you at 7 on Thursday? Now Lets get back to the party.

_Lights fade_

Scene 7 - Empty Stage

Jonathon is in a blue spotlight

JONATHON: Over time something grew. We started to fall in love. Even after several weeks I still hadn't told mom. She kept asking who I was meeting and I just said _"mates from work"_. I wanted to make sure it was definite before I said anything and I guess now it is... so anyway, I told mom.

Scene 8 – Jonathon's Home

Janet does not yet know about Jonathon and Alex. The family are sitting on the sofa.

JANET: Anything interesting on TV dear?

JACK: Not really. Eastenders?

JANET: That'll do.

JONATHON: Dad?

JACK: Yes son?

JONATHON: Turn the TV off a second; I have something to tell you both.

JACK: Ok. (Jack turns the TV off) Go ahead son

JONATHON: Well, you know how I haven't really had many friends recently.

JACK+JANET: Yeah?

JONATHON: And that I haven't had a partner since year 8?

JACK+JANET: Yeah?

JONATHON: Well, finally I have found someone.

JANET: Really? We're so happy for you son. What's this lucky girl's name then?

JONATHON: Alex.

JANET: You're Gay?

JONATHON: No. No. No. Mom. Alex is a girl. You know the Alex that came to help for the party a few weeks back?

JANET: Oh that Alex?

JONATHON: Yeah.

JANET: Oh son. We're so happy for you. Aren't we Jack?

JACK: Yeah. Very.

JANET: She's lovely. So when was this decided then?

JONATHON: Well I arranged to meet up with her after the party and go for a drink. And all these times when I've said I was "_Meeting Mates"?_ Well I wasn't. I was meeting Alex.

JACK: Why didn't you tell us before?

JONATHON: I don't know. Wanted to make sure it was definite I suppose. Anyway I've got to go now. I'm meeting Alex. See you. (He starts to exit)

JACK+JANET: Bye.

JANET: Don't be too late. Your tea will be ready about six.

JONATHON: Bye. (Exits)

Scene 9 – Empty Stage

Janet is on stage in a blue light.

JANET: And so Jonathon had found himself a new girlfriend. She was a lovely girl. Alex her name was. Alex brought us a bunch of flowers, for arranging his party. They were lovely. I can still remember the smell of them now. Jack didn't appreciate flowers very much however he was still grateful of them. The party was all Jack's idea. I don't know what came over him. (Pause, changes tone) That was the day it began. Jonathon never came home that night. Me and Jack was up all night. Worried. We've never been so worried in all our lives. The next morning we had a knock on the door. It was Alex. Jonathon had been rushed into hospital the day before. (Jonathon walks on to comfort Janet) Why hadn't she told us? I grabbed the car keys and the three of us drove to the hospital. Whilst he was with Alex, she noticed that he looked really weak, starting to drag his feet, and slur his words. She called an ambulance thinking it was a stroke or something. All I could think is "Why?", "Why _my _Son?", _"He's only 21!" _But when we got to the hospital Jonathon seemed fine. The doctors weren't sure what had happened. He came home that same day. The doctors done all the tests over night and we were just awaiting results.

Lights Fade.

Scene 10 - Jonathon's Home

The family and Alex are sitting in the living room.

JONATHON: Im so sorry mom.

ALEX: I'm sorry to. I didn't want to panic you.

JANET: It's OK. I was just shocked. I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen so soon.

JONATHON: I'm sorry Mom.

JANET: It's ok. Honestly. It was just a little attack that's all.

JONATHON: I've been meaning to tell you this before. All of you. You know how I've been acting a little weird recently. And you've asked me if I was ok, and I said I was fine. Well for the past few years, I've been starting to feel a little... erm... I don't know how to explain it.

JACK: What is it son?

JANET: Come on.

ALEX: We are all here for you.

JONATHON: Well I've noticed I've felt really drained, all day everyday. My muscles seem really relaxed. And some days I wake up and can't move at all.

JANET: We all do Jonathon.

JONATHON: Not like this. This is something else.

JACK: What do you mean?

_Alex goes to comfort Jonathon. _

JONATHON: Well all these times when I've come home and you've thought I was drunk because my words were slurred?

JANET: Yes?

JONATHON: Well I hadn't had a drink. I don't know what it was. But it felt the same as when I feel tired and drained.

ALEX: What do you think it is?

JONATHON: I don't know.

JANET: Why didn't you tell the doctors any of this?

JONATHON: I was scared of hearing something I didn't want to hear.

JANET (Bursts into tears)

JONATHON: I'm sorry mom.

JACK: Look lets think about it logically. We don't know if its anything serious yet. Let's just wait for the results to come back

ALEX: That sounds like a good idea.

JONATHON: (starts to cry) I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry...

_We have a few moments of everyone comforting each other, and then the lights fade. They come back up on the house. Janet, Alex, Jack and Janet is sitting with an envelope._

JANET: So this is it.

JACK: The day the results arrive.

ALEX: I hope it's good news.

JONATHON: Im sorry again.

JANET: (snaps) Will you stop saying sorry! (Pause). (Gently) Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just nervous and scared about these results.

JONATHON: It's ok mom. Honest. Now lets get these results open.

JANET: (Slowly opens the envelope, and fetches out the results, she reads them and bursts into tears)

JONATHON: What is it mom?

JACK: (Takes the results) They're not sure what it is yet. They want... further tests.

ALEX: (referring to results) May I? (Jack nods) They have an idea in mind but they're not sure.

JONATHON: When do they want the tests done?

JANET: Thursday.

JONATHON: What do they think it is?

JACK: They don't want to say.

ALEX: I guess they don't want to worry us.

JONATHON: Yeah.

Lights Fade

Scene 11 - Jonathon's Office

Liam, Alex and Jonathon are sitting in the office.

LIAM: So you need to go for more tests tomorrow then?

JONATHON: Yeah.

LIAM: Do they know what it is?

ALEX: No. They have an idea but they don't want to worry us all.

LIAM: Oh I see... Im terribly sorry to hear all of this,

JONATHON: It's ok. I'm starting to come to terms now. (Stands up but collapses)

ALEX: Jonathon!

LIAM: Is he ok?

ALEX: I don't know.

JONATHON: (slurring his words and stumbling as he tries to get up) I'm fine. Just fine. (He falls again, he can't get back up)

ALEX: Jonathon! Please?

LIAM: Jonathon?

JONATHON: (slurring words) I'm fine. Honestly.

ALEX: (To Liam, shouting) Call an ambulance!

LIAM: (On the phone) err... yeah... hello... erm... my friend has just collapsed and err, err. Err... He's slurring his words. but he's been fine all day. It's just this second come on. (To Jonathon) Have you taken any drugs today?

JONATHON: (slurring) No

LIAM: (On the phone) No he hasn't. He's not drunk either. Please get an ambulance here. I fear for his life...Erm. Yeah. It's erm, erm, Righteous Toys Incorporated, number 20 Longing Street. (Pause) yes that's the right address. Please get one here straight away. (Pause) Thank you very much. (Puts phone away) They said there should be one here in 3 minutes.

ALEX: Thanks Liam. Jonathon? Can you hear me?

JONATHON: Yes Im fine. I don't need an ambulance. (He tries to life his hand, but nothing)

ALEX: No Jonathon. Your staying here. Your not fine. (To Liam) Can I borrow your phone a minute? To ring Janet?

LIAM: Yeah, sure. Here... (he hands her the phone)

_The stage splits in two. Janet appears on the other side of the stage with a phone._

ALEX: (On the phone) Hello. Is that Janet?

JANET: Yeah. Alex is that you? What's the matter?

ALEX: Janet, it's Jonathon.

JANET: Why? What's happened? Is he alright? What's happened to him?

ALEX: He's had another attack

JANET: Is he alright?

ALEX: Im not sure. This attack is worse than last time. He's slurring his words a lot more and he can't move at all.

JANET: (Bursting into tears) Oh Jonathon. Is he alright. Please say he's alright.

ALEX: An ambulance is on it's way. Meet us at the hospital.

JANET: Yes. Yes. I will. Yes. Oh Jonathon. (Puts phone away and exits crying)

ALEX: (puts phone away)

LIAM: How is she?

ALEX: Distraught. She's going to meet us at the hospital. I think you should go. Janet doesn't really know who you are. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how he is.

LIAM: Yeah. I understand. See Ya. (Exits)

PARA1: (Enters) Is this him?

ALEX: Yeah. (Paramedic 1 starts to check Jonathon over)

PARA2: (Enters) What's his name?

ALEX: Jonathon. Jonathon Andrews.

PARA2: How old is he?

ALEX: 21.

PARA2: So young.

ALEX: What do you think is the matter with him?

PARA2: We're not sure yet. Has he taken anything recently?

ALEX: No not that I know of.

PARA2: Has he got any medical problems?

ALEX: Nothing diagnosed.

PARA2: What do you mean?

ALEX: Well he had a similar attack not long back and he had some test, and the results came back asking for more tests to be done. They had something in mind but didn't want to say.

PARA2: Oh right. Did you hear that George?

PARA1: Yeah. They shouldn't have done that. Now Jonathon, you need to relax and calm down.

JONATHON: (Slurring) I'm fine.

PARA1: No. You're ill Jonathon. What we are going to do is take you to the hospital to run some tests ok? Do you understand?

JONATHON: Yeah.

PARA1: Ok then. When your ready, we're going to try and help you up to walk you to the ambulance. Ready?

JONATHON: Yeah

PARA1: Kevin! (Para 2 walks over to Para 1) On three. One. Two. Three. (They try to lift Jonathon but he doesn't move) Ok. Jonathon can you move your hand for me please? (nothing) Ok. Kevin can you get the board for me please? (Para 2 exits) Jonathon we're going to lift you onto the board to carry you to the hospital ok?

JONATHON: Yeah.

PARA1: Ok. (Para 2 enters with a back board, the two paramedics lift Jonathon onto the board and carry him offstage)

ALEX: I hope he's going to be alright. (exits as lights fade)

Scene 12 – Empty Stage

Janet is standing on stage, in a blue spotlight.

JANET: Jonathon was rushed into hospital and none of us knew what was wrong with him. I met up with Alex at the hospital. By the time I had got there Jonathon had already gone with the doctors for tests. She hadn't heard anything off them. I was starting to get worried, and so was Alex.

JONATHON: (Walking into the light) All I could think was, _what's happening to me?_ That was one question no-one could answer. No-one did know what was happening to me. Not yet anyway. As soon as the results came through then they would know. Until then I was stuck inside the hospital. I was on my own. With dad and Alex working, and mom looking after the house, it got very lonely. They did come and visit of a night time. But during the day. That was the toughest. Try not moving and not being able to talk properly. That's what upset me the most. All I could do was sit and wait. Occasionally I might be able to move, but not for long. It was as if something was eating away at my muscles. The day of the results drew nearer. There were nerves all around the hospital. They allowed me to go home for the results. As I stayed in hospital, relaxing, I started to feel better, my speech was still slurred and my muscles were still tight and I couldn't move them much, but I started to be able to move them again. I still wasn't sure what it was. But the day of the results soon loomed.

Scene 13 - Jonathon's Home

The family and Alex are sitting in the living room. Jonathon is slouching on the chair, head tilted to one side. Janet is holding an envelope.

JANET: Well this is it.

JACK: The moment of truth.

JONATHON: I'm sorry mom.

JANET: It's not your fault.

JONATHON: It is. It's all my fault.

ALEX: Jonathon don't think that way.

JANET: Well whose going to open it?

JACK: I think you should.

ALEX: Just open it and get it over with.

JANET (Opens the envelope and bursts into tears)

JONATHON: What is it mom?

JANET: (in tears), Jonathon's got... he's got (Bursts into more tears and hands Jack the results).

JACK: (Tears starting to form) No, no, no, no, no. This can't be. This can't be happening.

JONATHON: Im sorry.

ALEX: What's happened?

JACK: (Hands Alex results)

ALEX: (Bursts into tears) Oh no.

JANET: You have Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Bursts into more tears)

JONATHON: What's that?

ALEX: It's a form of motor neurone disease.

JANET: This can't be true. It's not true.

JACK: It is dear. We're going to have to live with it.

ALEX: How long have they given him?

JANET: Thr... (bursts into more tears) three... three years.

ALEX: (comforting Janet) There, there. That's still time to get all the things done what he wants to do.

JONATHON: Im sorry mom. What's going to happen to me?

JANET: Well according to this, the doctors going to come round Monday to give us more information until then, we don't know.

Lights Fade.

Scene 14 – Empty Stage

Jonathon is standing in a blue spotlight.

JONATHON: It turned out I was diagnosed with Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, a form or motor neurone disease. All these times I found it hard to breath. All these times my muscles were weak. All these times I found it difficult to project my voice. All because of this disease. And now I've been given three years to live. Mom. Dad. Alex. All of them were distraught. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't know what my family was going to do. All this was happening to me so soon. Doctor Talbot arrived on Thursday morning, he was the family doctor and he knew all about the different forms of motor neurone disease. I had contracted the one that affects us the most. I was devastated.

Scene 15 – Jonathon's Home

The family are sitting down. There is a knock at the door.

JANET: That must be Doctor Talbot. I'll go and let him in. (Exits then re-enters with Doctor Talbot) Please doctor, take a seat. Would you like a drink?

DOCTOR: (Sitting down) Thank you. Erm. Could I have a tea please?

JANET: Yeah sure. Milk and sugar?

DOCTOR: Milk but no sugars. Thank you.

JANET: Alright then. (Exits)

JACK: How are you Doctor?

DOCTOR: I'm fine thank you. How's our Jonathon?

JONATHON: (Normal) I'm fine thank you. I'm starting to be able to move a bit more now. But I don't think it will be for long.

DOCTOR: Yeah. (Janet enters and hands Doctor a drink. She sits) I was just asking Jonathon here how he was feeling, Mrs Andrews -

JANET: Please, call me Janet.

DOCTOR: Ok Janet. He says that he don't think he'll be able to move for long. And I agree. As you know, he has been given three years to live. Are you sure you want me to continue?

JANET: Yes. Please, go on.

DOCTOR: Well over the course of the next three years Jonathon's condition will start to deteriorate. And eventually he won't be able to move, then speak and eventually his body will be unable to cope and...

JANET: Yes.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry that this has happened to your son.

JANET: It's ok Doctor. I just can't believe it has happened to me. Out of all the people it could have happened to. Why me?

DOCTOR: I'm sorry Mrs Andrews.

JANET: Its' ok doctor. I just don't know what I'm going to do.

DOCTOR: Well there are clubs available for people like yourselves and Johnathon to go to with people from all over the county who have the same disabilities. That might help you feel a little more at ease if you were to attend some of them. There are some leaflets available at the clinic I will bring some next time I come around to check up on how Johnathon is doing.

JANET: Thank you very much doctor. I'll see you out.

DOCTOR: Thank you very much for the tea and Im sorry again.

_Lights fade as Doctor and Jane exit._

Scene 16 – Empty Stage

Johnathon and Jane are standing in blue lights to resemble ghosts

JOHNATHON: The next few months passed and my life started to deteriorate. My muscles got weaker and weaker. I found it hard to breath. I got given an oxygen tank in case i needed it. Luckily enough, I didn't for a short while.

JANET: As time passed I found it hard to cope. Johnathon's condition got worse and worse. ( 19 minutes 21 seconds). The attacks kept happening, getting more and more frequent. I didn't know what to do. How to cope.

JOHNATHON: Mom found it hard to cope with my condition. I found it hard to cope with my condition. It got worse and worse. We attended those meetings Doctor Talbot had told us about, got more information. Met others who had the condition. Alex was a real help. She came to the meetings with me and mom. Dad also did. Out of all of us Dad was coping the best. But then again, he was the one who was helping the most. He quit his job just to say at home and look after me. I thought that was really nice of him but I understood. Months and months went by. Lots of pain, torture. Not being able to use my arms and legs, (pause) And then the day came.

Scene 17 – Johnathon's Home.

_The family are sitting around. Johnathon is in a wheelchair not moving, not speaking._

JANET: Johnathon? Johnathon? Are you ok?

JACK: I'm sure he's fine. Well as good as he can be under the circumstances.

JANET: But he could talk a few days ago and now nothing. Just a few mumbles.

JACK: This is all still to do with the condition. You heard what the doctor said.

JANET: I'm worried about him Jack. I think we're coming up to the end.

ALEX: Look don't think that way. I'm sure he's still got a few months left at least. Let's just make the most of it. Let's make his last few months the best he could possibly have.

JACK: She's right Janet.

JANET: Can we just speak to the doctor, just to see how longs left. Please?

JACK: Alright then.

_Lights fade._

Scene 18 – Hospital

_Johnathon is in a hospital bed, the family are around with Doctor Talbot_

DOCTOR: After running some tests I think that Johnathon here has about a week to live. I'm sorry. (_He exits_)

JANET: (_Breaks down_) Oh Jack. Why us? Why did does it happen to us?

JACK: (_Breaking down)_ I know Janet. I know.

_Lights fade on the family, All three of them are in tears._

Scene 19 – Blank Stage

_Johnathon is standing in a blue light._

JOHNATHON: My mom, dad and Alex stayed with me that night, but it was too little, too late. I died at around 2:15 the next morning. The doctors, my family, everyone did what they could. I'm just happy that all the pain I was suffering is now over. Of course I still do miss my family but I'm looking down on them now, I know they're happy that I'm free from pain. In a better place.

_Lights return at the funeral service_

VICAR: Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

_Lights fade._

© Nathan Babb 2009


End file.
